Mung bean noodles are a specialty oriental food. The noodles are translucent both before and after cooking, are resilient after cooking, and have a bland taste. Mung bean starch provides unique properties and is the ideal material for noodle manufacture. It is, however, expensive and attempts have been made to replace it with other starches.
One such attempt is reported in an article by C.-Y. Lii and S.-M. Chang entitled "Characterization of Red Bean (Phaseolus radiatus var. Aurea) Starch and Its Noodle Quality", J. Food Science 46, p. 79 (1981). It involved the use of red bean starch and an equal mixture of red bean starch and mung bean starch. Organoleptic evaluation indicated that the noodles made from the mung bean-red bean starch mixture were similar in texture to the mung bean noodles, but the red bean starch noodles were slightly softer. The tensile strength of the noodles decreased in the order mung bean, mixed bean, and red bean. The mung bean noodles had a tensile strength of 13.0 g after 10 minutes cooking time (standard cooking time) compared to only 4.0 g for the mixed bean noodles and 1.6 g for the red bean noodles.
Other attempts to replace mung bean starch have included the use of canna, sweet potato, and cassava starches which have amylose contents of about 27, 26.5, and 22.5% respectively; mung bean starch has an amylose content of about 33%. Noodles prepared from these tuber starches were inferior. They were too soft and their solid losses during cooking were much higher. See the article by S.-M. Chang entitled "The Fine Structure of The Amyloses From Some Tuber Starches and Their Noodle Quality", Proc. 6th International Congress of Food Science & Technology, pp. 111-112 (1983).